Give Me Love
by all-those-pretty-lights-PLL
Summary: AU. Suck at summary. Hanna has everything but love is a missing piece in her life; Caleb is the new guy in town and after his tragic love life he swore he would never love again.


Hanna Marin was extremely beautiful and everyone knew that. But what people didn't know was how alone she felt. She lived in luxurious penthouse in the downtown of Philadelphia; she had an enviable Mercedes to show off and an extravagant closet filled with all the components of the newest collection of countless upmarket brands.

But she always felt empty especially because – despite all she had – she was sweet, funny, adorable and childish; she was _really_ beautiful, inside and out, and all those material things didn't make anyone feel loved, complete.

Her friends were literally the best thing in her life. Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Aria were inseparable since Elementary School.

But she couldn't help but feel alone when she hung out with the gang.

Spencer had Toby. Toby was strong and intimidating at first, but he was actually very sweet and gentle. He loved Spencer more than his own life and any person in the world that had red blood could say that he would do anything for her. They shared an apartment since last year of high school, they practically lived a married life and it was only a matter of time to make it official.

Aria had Ezra, they had met randomly at a bar and made out in the bathroom and a month later they met again at the school where he taught and Aria attended. The two loved each other enough to fight all the complications that came with the relationship and stay together, strong as ever. As Spencer and Toby, they would not take too long to walk down the aisle.

Even the shy Emily was lucky in love. Samara was a lovely person; she was calm and always knew what to say and when to say something. She was the only girlfriend Emily's parents always approved. In fact, Pam loved Samara. They were officially married for three months and were planning on adopt a child.

And that left Hanna alone.

* * *

Tonight was one of the nights that Hanna would feel incredibly uncomfortable. She was the only single in the Japanese restaurant where her friends decided to go.

Even though her friends were not exactly the kind of show excessive affection in public, she thought it was a weird situation to see her friends wrapped in the arms of her lovers as she sipped her drink.

After everyone ate their foods, Aria nudged Hanna's forearm, drawing the attention of her golden tresses' friend who was up in space for the last minutes.

"Hum..?" Hanna muttered.

"Earth to Hanna! We just wanted to know if you're going to join us for the dance club." Aria said, snapping her fingers in Hanna's face.

"No… I'll just stay here for a bit longer…"

"I haven't seen your car… Do you need a ride?" Ezra asked.

"No, Ez… That's okay. I just live a few blocks from here and the weather is not bad at all, I'll just walk home." she replied.

"All right."

"Let's go then!" Spencer said, happily, linking her arms with Toby's "I'm _so_ happy my exams are done for the semester, now I can have fun again…"

"Have fun, you guys!" Hanna said, smiling.

When everyone left the place Hanna sighed.

God, she was exhausted! She called the waitress with a hand gesture and ordered a Cape Codder.

After drinking a few shots, she looked at the window and realize it was getting late, she assumed it was time to go home and after paying the bill, she walked through the large glass doors and her body shook a bit because of the cold breeze that greeted her when she was finally outside of the establishment.

Wishing she was wearing something warmer than her satin dress, she started to walk to home alone. It was very dark. Dark enough so she couldn't see the men that were following her getting closer and closer.

And then all of sudden, an unfamiliar arm wrapped her shoulders.

"_What_ the hell are you doing? _Who_ are you?" she yelled.

"Shhh" the mystery man said, seriously. After a pregnant pause, he whispered to her "Turn your head back. Be subtle".

And so she did. A few feet away she could see through the darkness a group of five men walking toward the opposite side of the street, clearly disappointed.

"Who are they?" Hanna whispered.

"I don't know" he answered bluntly. "But I know they were about to rape you" he added.

"How do you know? You don't have the ability to hear thoughts, do you?" she asked

"No, I'm not Edward Cullen, I couldn't hear their thoughts but I heard their plan" he chuckled

Even though he was laughing, she could hear the anger and disgust in his voice.

When they walked near some source of light, she could see his face for the first time. He was handsome. He had a naturally tanned skin; his brown hair was the height of his jaw, casually messy. And he was wearing a boyish grin while staring at her.

"Can I walk you home? I don't think it is a good idea let you all by yourself tonight" he suggested "It's dangerous"

"Thanks…" she half-smiled; why this guy was helping her? God, he didn't even _knew _her.

They walked in silence the whole way.

When they arrived the building, she started to play with her keys, absently.

She pursed her lips.

"Thank you, for everything… Really… For save me and for walk me home…"

"I could not let a bunch of men take advantage of you ... or any other woman ... What they were going to do was ... unforgivable. I could not stand there knowing that a woman would be abused." He said sincerely.

"Wow, that's a really good way to think… Thank you, again."

"You're welcome" he smiled, sweetly, making her heart skip a beat.

"I should go to sleep… Goodnight"

"Goodnight" he said, dropping his voice an octave "It was _really_ nice to meet you"

"Yeah… It was."

He turned to the other side and slowly made his way into the darkness.

Hanna watched him with a sudden heat running through her veins. That guy was different; she knew that what happened tonight it was just the beginning. She knew it sounded cheesy but her heart had told her that he was special. And maybe, just maybe, she would live her happily ever after with him.

After throwing her things on the couch in the living room, she changed her clothes and jumped on her bed, wishing that fate would bring the two together again. And just like that she fell asleep instantly.

Hardly knowing that the long-haired boy she had just met was thinking the same as her at that very moment.


End file.
